Ivay Osrana
Foreward / Introduction'' '' "In the end, there stood but one Knight, towering above the corruption and pride of a world he'd sworn to defend. He saw no evil, only obstacles. His heart knew no fear, only righteousness. His hands did not destroy, they built the very institutions of all that is just and Holy. He was the living embodiment of the three virtues, of the true glory that one is to have in exchange for a life of self sacrifice. He was a Knight of the Silver Hand... And the Light followed with him" - Ivay Osrana Ivay Osrana is a renowned Paladin of the Silver Hand, the Argent Crusade, and of Lordaeron. Ivay was born in Andorhal to father Artherus Osrana and Mother Kateryn Osrana. A Knight of Andorhal, and Priest respectively, his parents brought he and his brothers into the noble House Osrana, one of the earliest and most well-known houses in Andorhal, having been of the founding families and one of the primary contributors to the establishment of trade routes about Lordaeron. Ivay was made a Paladin shortly after the founding of the Order of the Silver Hand, annointed by Uther the Lightbringer to see action in the Second War. He'd partake in the third war, and many notable conflicts afterwards. He'd eventually settle in Hearthglen after the Siege of Orgrimmar, brought to the aid of his countrymen by the call of Sir Cartres Portiave. He currently remains in Hearthglen, battling obstacles with health and Lordaeron alike. 'Childhood and Upbringing' Ivay Osrana, being born into Andorhal nobility was the fortunate victim of a happy childhood, wanting for nothing, yet giving selflessly to others even at a young age, his Bishop mother Lady Kateryn Osrana saw fit to instill Ivay with the teachings and general framework of the Holy Light in his youth. Little did she know, this was the seed planted for the making of a fine Paladin. Kateryn and Ivay would spend hours with one another in the regency room of the Osrana estate studying tomes and bonding. Ivay became very close to his mother, much more-so than his siblings, who were always seemingly found running about the streets of Andorhal, playing as children might. Being the middle of two brothers, Damond Osrana (younger) and Elysiux Osrana (older), Ivay was neither picked on constantly, nor blamed for all the mishaps and general nonesense that children often engage in. The children residing in Andorhal often ventured to the Osrana estate, as it housed a very large yard on the grounds, suitable for games. Ivay, being oddly the least competetive of the three Osrana boys always let other children have their way, thinking only of others' needs in an attempt to keep friends happy. A trait that would prove quite useful in the future. Ivay's teenage years were not so leisurely, as his academic and literary studies ate away most of his time. His father Artherus saw him suitable for training at the age of sixteen, similar to his brother Elysiux who had ventured down the same path, one that Damond would follow through with as well. Training into Knighthood proved no easy task, early morning conditioning and endurance building, Ivay was engaged in the most difficult, demanding set of tasks and obstacles he'd yet encountered in life. Ivay however, readily accepted the challenge, excelling in terms of mind and body. Artherus took a liking to Ivay that far outweighed his affection for Elysiux and Damond. Ivay felt badly for this, often holding back on their behalf. Elysiux became jaded, jealous of his father's new-found interest in Ivay, the thought of being tossed aside began to claw at the back of Elysiux's subconcious. Damond felt not spite, though sadness. Ivay, seeing his younger brother in distress made the attempt to reach out to Damond, and spent many evenings practicing with Damond in secret, who soon too surpassed Elysiux in skill. Ivay and Damond had unwittingly just formed a life-long bond with one another, and would rarely be seperated. Finally, at the age of twenty-one Ivay was ready, and he was thus inducted into the regiment of Andorhal Knights-Guards. Ivay's life was one of service to the people of Andorhal, venturing door to door to resolve petty quarrels, aid those in need and patrol the streets to keep crime at bay. Ivay still trained often with Damond, despite they'd both already become Knights they knew it was only proper to keep up one's skill, as to not fall behind in the event of a raid of battle of any sort. It was a fine life for the two, living in Andorhal they often partook in family suppers with the whole Osrana family, including their uncles Aratola Osrana and Tyrede Osrana. Tyrede often brought his young daughter, who would in later years be revealed in Stormwind as Imperatrix Osrana. Indeed, a stable life the Osranas had made for themselves. Elysiux at this point in time had ventured North to the Capital City of Lordaeron in high hopes to study on archaeology, as well as join the proper military, seeking to serve his country in wake of the First War. It was not long after that Ivay met Ariel Stirewalt, a tailor of Andorhal. Ivay and Ariel were soon wed, and they gave birth to Ivay's only offspring, Kade Osrana. Alas, Kade was given up, sent Southward with a Priest of Andorhal known as Harmius Battershaw. For soon it was at in Stratholme that Alonsus Faol and Uther the Lightbringer formed the Knights of the Silver Hand, ushering in the era of Paladins. Knights from across the Eastern Kingdoms traveled North to the city of Stratholme. Ivay was of the first wave of aspirants to make the journey, seeing it as a prime opportunity to represent Andorhal, as well as serve his people and country. A Knight of the Silver Hand Ivay arrived in Stratholme to be greeted as one of many who'd also found themselves right for the path of a Paladin. Undertaking the neccessary training, Ivay was eventually annointed in the Chapel Square by Uther himself. Ivay would make his debut as a Paladin in the Second War, as he and his fellow Knights proved instrumental in the victory. Ivay tasted battle for the first time, true battle, far more treacherous than the dealings of common rabble he'd known in Andorhal. After destroying the remaining forces of the Horde following the invasion of Lordaeron, Ivay was led by Lord Lothar, who'd spearpoint the attack upon Blackrock with his Paladin force. After an immense duel, Doomhammer felled Lord Lothar, bringing outcry from the Paladins. Sir Turalyon then took control of the force, captured Doomhammer, and hammered the Orcs back to the Dark Portal. It was at the Dark Portal, the last line of defense of the Orc war-machine, that the arguably most gruesome battle of Ivay's life took battle. The ground ran awash with the blood of both forces. In the end, the Orcs were overcome by the raw power demonstrated by the Paladins, and the Dark Portal was then destroyed, ending the Second war. Battered and worn, the forces of Lordaeron returned home, victorious. Ivay was met in Andorhal with surprising praise, a ceremony was held in his honor. Humanity's reception of the Paladins went far beyond what anyone might have predicted. In this ceremony all were invited, a stage set forth in front of the city hall, as the returned Paladin was praised for his service. It was at this ceremony that Artherus presented Ivay with the blade that'd been passed down to him by his father, Elasaur, which would become Ivay's life-long companion. It was also at this ceremony that Artherus gave a speech in Ivay's honor, which went as follows: "I could not be more proud of you, my son. You've come so far from the boy who I'd brought into this world with all my love. You've made your stake, a legacy that will roar across the ages, a path to be followed by many more. You, my son, are a bastion against all that is dark. You are the Light. Ivay Osrana, my friends, the Light of Andorhal." Ivay then resumed duties about Andorhal per usual, however with new prestige among the inhabitants. He'd return North to Stratholme for continued training and meetings, when the time came. He, among the great many other Paladins of the Silver Hand shone as a beacon in the night, sworn to protect and serve all that is good. Arthas' Betrayal, the Third War, and the Silverbane Brotherhood However, far beyond the scope of the Silver Hand evil was stirring. The former Warchief had been captured and tortured for his failure in the Second War, until he agreed to serve the Burning Legion once more. He was bound to a suit of armor, and hurled towards Azeroth, where he would crash into Icecrown Glacier. It was not long after that the prophet Medivh came before King Menethil in the Capital City of Lordaeron, urging him to take his people West to escape the coming darkness. King Menethil stated that he would defend his Kingdom, and upon the rumors of a new plague gripping the Northern lands, he sent his son, Arthas Menethil, a Paladin who Ivay served and knew rather well, to investigate. It was then that Andorhal fell to the plague, a horror the likes of which Azeroth had never seen. Ivay had been away on diplomatic engagements in the South, Damond had traveled South as well in pursuit of work before the Second War. Ivay rushed home at the news, fighting through the ruins against risen corpses, horrors untold to find the Osrana estate a crumbling pile of ashes. There he found his mother and father, clenched tightly in one another's arms, bodies burnt to a crisp. Ivay snapped, the calm compassionate man he had been existed no more. With Stratholme having fallen at the hands of Arthas, Ivay was at an absolute loss as to how to proceed. He ventured to the Capital City to take refuge and re-assess the situation with his peers. A few short months after Arthas had led his forces North, after they had been presumed dead, Arthas returned clad in black. Something was amiss. Arthas slew his father, the city erupted with the Death Knight's activity. Ivay and several others fled, unsure of what to do until they regrouped with a knight known then as John Aldimus. Aldimus told Ivay to lead several other Paladins South, towards Dun Morogh in an attempt to conserve the Silver Hand, should anything happen to him. Ivay led others South, rumors spread of Arthas slaying Paladin after Paladin, the Silver Hand being extinguished by Scourge forces. Little did they know, John Aldimus was to soon follow. It was in the Southern forests of Lordaeron where Ivay and the small band of Paladins encountered for the first time the Silverbane Brotherhood. The Silverbane Brotherhood, a small outcast group of Quel'dorei Paladin hunters saw all those of the Silver Hand directly responsible for the attack on Quel'thalas, and in retaliation formed an institution to eradicate the Silver Hand. Led by a High Elf who called himself Loredel, the Silverbane set the trees alight in a circle around the Paladins, all except one narrow passage where they hoped to slay the Paladins in a choke-point. Ivay instructed his comrades to fend of the fire with whatever power they could, to wait out the Silverbane and defend their position. Ivay's gambit payed off, as the Quel'dorei quickly grew impatient, rushing headling into the ring of fire to engage the trapped Paladins. A monumental battle ensued, the two dozen Paladins' skill far surpassed that off the Quel'dorei assailants. Their skill however, did not account for the number of Silverbane which they'd been faced with. Seemingly all of them were in attendance, having caught wind of Ivay venturing South to preserve the Silver Hand, to whatever extent that meant despite Arthas' disbanding of the institution. Slowly, one by one the Paladins were slain, all except for Ivay. Ivay was then met by Loredel, who sought to engage the Paladin on his own. The duel lasted for what seemed like ages, the Quel'dorei surrounding their leader, watching and cheering. Ivay, in one swing destroyed Loredel's blade, Elasaur proving far more powerful than the Quel'dorei had imagined. Ivay took Loredel's head clean from his shoulders. He then raised himself back up into stance, challenging the other Quel'dorei to take him. Ivay was overcome with emotion, tears in his eyes from the loss of his family and homeland. The Quel'dorei retreated slowly, none of them seeing it wise to attack the grief-stricken Paladin, who was now literally pulsating with Holy light. The Silverbane was not seen again for some time. A Man in Mourning, Lost and Fallen. Now, as one might suspect, Ivay carried on the wish of Uther, taking with him the legacy of the Silver Hand Southward to Dun Morogh. Ivay was welcomed to Ironforge by the Dwarves, and stayed for quite some time as he recovered. Once Ivay's wounds were healed, and he was once more able to be out and about, he took the Deeprun Tram further South to Stormwind. He made the pilgriamage to the Cathedral of Light, famed as a bastion of the Light's glory. Ivay mourned the loss for some time, often wondering if he'd been the only Paladin to survive of Lordaeron. Ivay feared for the fate of Elysiux, his uncles, even Damond. He knew not the fate of Ariel, nor if his son had in any way been affected by the war. Ivay stayed up many a night sobbing, unsure if he was going to be able to live with the grief. He felt no purpose, no comfort. Yet in the darkest of situations, there is always relief at one point. Slowly, much to Ivay's excitement and relief, fellow Paladins, Knights, military men, Priests, and all sorts of refugees from Lordaeron began to trickle down to Stormwind. They were displaced, worn out from the hardship, broken and torn, but they were his people. They were of Lordaeron, and Ivay loved them dearly, despite the overwhelming situation. It was of this feeling that Ivay saw from that day forth to serve the people of Lordaeron in the South, enrolling into the Grand Alliance military, Ivay represented his people and country with honor. It was not long that Ivay felt at home in Stormwind, spending many days in the Cathedral's library and often venturing to the Northshire Abbey for training and meditation. Ivay had assimilated into the Alliance, a Paladin tried and true. Service to Stormwind, the Return of Elysiux and the Bonda'aras Several years after he'd engaged in matters in the South, Ivay was now a renowned Paladin of the Alliance military, serving in conflicts near to home and abroad. Ivay was particularly ruthless in his engagements involving Orcs, often at the amusement of Alliance soldiers. It was during this time that rumors arose of a man from Andorhal who'd been searching for an artifact in Desolace, and artifact thought to have been long forgotten by the spread of time. This man went by the name Osrana, and upon hearing this Ivay thought surely that it would be Elysiux. All to his soon-to-come dismay, it was indeed Elysiux. With the help of Detective Ramallen Shadesbough , a Night Elf who partook in events seemingly all over the globe, Ivay soon tracked down Elysiux Osrana. What Ivay found made him near sick to his stomach. Elysiux had found the Bonda'aras, an object of seemingly unrivaled dark energy. In Elysiux's wake, Ivay found nothing but the strewn entrails of countless innocents. Ivay and the Detective banded together with a large group of heroes, including the late Saint Caspius Greenleaf and Naza Varyn in order to stop Elysiux. It was not long before Ivay and his companions caught up to Elysiux, who had by now been driven mad by the artifact. A shade of his former self, stricken with madness and pride Elysiux had now become an embodiment of evil, going by the name of "Wrath". In Thousand Needles Ivay and the heroes first engaged Wrath, barely escaping with their lives. Several weeks later, they pursued Wrath to one of the few portals into the Emerald Dream, only to find that Wrath had literally torn apart the portal's protectors. Wrath had forged the Bonda'aras into the main power-piece of his weapon, a mace that pulsated a darkness unseen by the heroes who'd made pursuit. With a strange spell-tome in hand, Wrath's plan was then made clear to them- With the spell in hand, he claimed to be capable of his final atonement, by sacrificing himself and utilizing the full power of the Bonda'aras, he would drag Azeroth down into the Emerald Dream, making the two worlds collide and in turn destroy one another. An other-worldly battle took place, the Bonda'aras power toying with the sanity of the heroes, as they fought apparitions, demons and even one another. It was with the use of raw holy energy that Ivay made his way to Wrath, challenging him to a duel. The battle was legendary, yet the Bonda'aras was uncapable of shattering Elasaur, who made it within Ivay's ability to lock horns with Wrath, evenly matched blow for blow. In a fit of rage, Elysiux set the forest on fire, he sought to burn the heroes alive before fulfilling his plan of suicide as per the spell dictated. Ivay was able to intervene, surrounded by flame and dark energy, weakened and fatigued from battle. With the very last bit of energy he held within him, Ivay leaped forward, impaling Wrath with Elasaur. Wrath dropped the Bonda'aras, and in turn was forced to release Elysiux. Elysiux looked upon Ivay now with his own eyes, the flames subdued and all seemingly returned to normal. Ivay cradled Elysiux, tears forming in his eyes. A brief exchange of dialogue took place- Ivay: "You are free at last, brother. Rest easy." Elysiux: "You are no brother... T-to... Me." - And with that, Elysiux slipped away in Ivay's arms. Ivay was shocked, then realizing perhaps Elysiux had let himself be overcome by Wrath. One thing remained, as the Bonda'aras lay upon the ground. The group approach the mace, the faint whispering of departed loved ones to be heard by all. Detective Ramallen sealed the Bonda'aras within an enchanted lock-box, then transporting it to Darnassus for safe-keeping. it is said that only Ramallen and Ivay know of the Bonda'aras current location. Arthas' Return and Service to the Argent Crusade Across Azeroth, the chill of death was felt. Arthas Menethil, once-Paladin, the Lich King had returned with a Scourge army capable of leveling Azeroth. Ivay heard of the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade, and the Ashbringer's return. The Argent Crusade had been formed, and in honor of Lordaeron and his family, Ivay ventured to Northrend to lend whatever aid he could to the Argents in high hopes of vanquishing the greatest foe the Paladins had ever known. Upon arriving at the Argent's camp, Ivay was welcomed with open arms. He was made to the position of Field Commander, leading forces into battle with the Scourge across Northrend. Soon, Icecrown would fall. The initial battle in Icecrown was horrifying, to put it lightly. Abominations, risen Alliance soldiers, all seemed hopeless. Yet, even in the face of sure obliteration, the Argent Crusade slowly carved a path through Icecrown. Admittedly, without the aid of the Death Knights of the Ebon Blade, such a campaign would likely have been met with resounding failure and the destruction of Azeroth. Ivay led his men against the Scourge forces straight to the very footstep of the Icecrown Citadel. There, the frigid winds blew against the dried blood upon each and every Knight's face, the talle dark spire staring down at them menacingly. They had done it, finally. They were in the position to make the final push against Arthas, to destroy the Lich King, to avenge the unjust deaths of thousands of innocents. Lordaeron would not fall in vain. It's people were not to let Arthas' actions go unpunished. The assault on the Citadel was commenced, Ivay and the other Argents positioned around the base of the vast, evil structure. They fended off wave after countless wave of Scourge forces, emboldened with the knowledge that somewhere above them, the mightiest heroes of the Alliance fought valiantly, drawing ever nearer to the Lich King. Suddenly, there was a bright flash within the Citadel, a torrent of souls being released all at once, relief was then afforded to the Argent soldiers, as the Scourge forces became scattered and disoriented and thus, easy to destroy. It was finally over, the Lich King had been slain, Lordaeron avenged. The heroes cheered and shared in the celebration of victory, tears of joy abundants, hearts uplifted with the knowledge that the nightmare had finally been ceased. Ivay refused Tirion's offer to help lead Argent Forces in the reclamation of Lordaeron, still feeling bound to the Silver hand by a promise he'd made to an old Paladin in the past. Ivay made the long journey home South, gracing Stormwind with his presence once more. There was rejoice in the streets, truly a victorious day for all of Azeroth. It was then that he met with other Paladins of the Silver Hand, partaking in a reformed Order. He stood upon the Council of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, a Knight returned to his rightful place. He mourned his family no longer, as he knew they rested in peace. It was not long after these events transpired that Damond made his first venture to Stormwind, undertaking the training of a Paladin. Service to the Church, the Silver Hand, and Alliance Orginizations Not long after his return, Ivay was approached by the Bishop of Stormwind Johannes Moorwhelp for service to the Clergy of the Holy Light. Ivay served as a Prebendary, often acting independent and only in representation of the Church, not the Clergy proper. Ivay during this time met Baron Manstein, who would soon become an idol, mentor, and dear friend to Ivay Osrana. In private talks with the Baron, Ivay learned much more of proper behavior as a Paladin, use of the Light, and political as well as diplomatic proceedings. Ivay appreciated all the help the Baron gave him, seeing him as something of an image of the truest of Paladins, despite the Baron's inability to venture into the fray. Ivay's soon left the Clergy, off to new engagements. Not long after, the Congregation dissolved over a matter of leadership. With it, the Silver Hand became more or less divided. Ivay was soon approached by Aspirants claiming to be of Sir Tenevus Stromheart's Silver Hand Chapter. Ivay was inducted into the Chapter, and very quickly rose to the position of Champion, praised by Stromheart and his Peers for his unwavering resolve and skill both in the field and in the Cathedral walls. Ivay aided in the leading and management of the Chapter, seeing to the training of Aspirants, Squires, induction ceremonies, and what have yous. He, alongside Sir Aurion Dawntreader saw to most of the Chapter's doings, as Tenevus' attendance became seldom. Ivay and Aurion both departed the Chapter, frustrated and seeing it proper to go off and serve elsewhere are they were needed. Stromheart would attempt to have Ivay and Aurion's positions as Knights of the Silver Hand removed, however to no avail. Ivay then served as a right-hand to Sir Dawntreaded, as they formed the Grand Alliance Vanguard, a force that catered not only to Paladins and Priests, but to all races, creeds and skillsets. A force truly made up of all the Alliance was, the Vanguard partook in a short reign as the Alliance's leading military force. Aurion, in close collaboration with Lady Eliorah and her Valiant Coalition aided the Trolls in the rebellion prior to the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Vanguard aided in Barrens operations consisting of, but not limited to supply route ambushes, patrols, assaults on weapon caches, interception of Horde patrols, interrogation and the stationing of Alliance troops. Aurion and Ivay led the Vanguard's landing party when the Siege finally took place, assaulting Orgrimmar's walls with hundreds of Alliance soldiers at their side. The penetration of Orgrimmar's defenses was not an easy venture, as the Dragonmaw had set up a large array of defenses. One in however, Ivay and Aurion were among the ground forces battling in and around Orgrimmar against the full might of the Kor'kron legion as the apprehension of Garrosh Hellscream took place right below their very feet. The League of Lordaeron and the Reclamation of the Homeland Not long after the Vanguard dissolved Ivay found himself once more in service to the Alliance as a whole, though now he'd been placed in a position of independence as he was able to comg and go as he pleased between organizations, helping whomever might be in need of his aid. Ivay made contributions to the small band of Paladins known as Hand of Uther in order to help them arise to their feet, as well as laying out the groundwork for what would later become the Enclave of the Holy Light, an institution of Paladins and Priests from a variety of different orders all coming together for the betterment of themselves as a whole. He aided in several Argent Bulwark conflicts, aided House Weisserose in the War of Alterac on behalf of Quel'dorei allies. Ivay also made several attempt to partake in several organized councils formated by Knights and Paladins of the Alliance, however Ivay, seeing corruption and malice within the hearts of several of his so-called "peers", decided it would be for the better if he'd not associate with said individuals. It was spontaneous really, Ivay's joining of the League of Lordaeron. Ivay had always harbored the desire to walk Lordaeron once more without fear for his life, without being burned with the constant reminder of past events that the traces of Scourge and Forsaken had left behind. He knew very well that Lordaeron was in a state of constant turmoil, unable to find relief in the knowledge that he sat idly by as his country quaked under the undead conflict. It was fortunate that he had met Sir Portiave just as such notions became most prevalent within his mind. He'd associated with the fellow Knight several times in the past, and knew that they held one another in rather high regard. Sir Portiave had already been part of the now well-established League of Lordaeron. An organization that was known across the Eastern Kingdoms as the primary force in the seemingly endless fight against the Undead in the North. Cartres brought Ivay aboard as an Auxiliary, serving as he'd be able Ivay would opt not to enlist in the League's military, seeing himself of no use to the League as he'd yet be tied to engagements in the South. Cartres, who had at this point spoken to Ivay about his desire to re-establish the Lordaeron Chapter of the Silver Hand, saw it proper to extend invitation to Ivay in hopes to join said Council. Arrangements are yet to be made, in that regard. Apart from Ivay's duties in the South, service to the Church and people under the Alliance, Ivay was and still is very much active in the fight to reclaim Lordaeron for her people. Having relocated to Hearthglen as a means of ease of travel, should he be promptly needed anywhere about Lordaeron. Ivay had previously within the Silver Hand Chapter and Clergy engaged the Undead in the Eastern Plaguelands, as well as several ventures with Arhious Loregarde and Sir Binor Dungalion, who would both later become valued friends to Ivay, in the Western Plaguelands and Arathi Highlands. Combat encounters with Scourge forces proved the easier end of the Lordaeron spectrum, as a much more powerful foe lay within the once-Capital City. The Forsaken war machine was far more powerful, having repelled the Alliance's best efforts to claim Lordaeron thus far. Under the leadership of the Banshee Queen Sylvanas, the Forsaken forces time and again bested the men and women of Lordaeron in an established order known as the Legion of Vengeance. Only with proper planning and defense were the heroes of the Alliance able to best the Forsaken, still suffering heavy losses in the process. Companions and Allies Ivay has a large catalogue of friends, colleagues and allies, ranging from fellow Paladins and Priests to esteemed Kaldorei Druids. Most notably his companions are often ones he's able to relate to in some way or another. For example, the usual company that Ivay would be seen associating with are fellow men and women of Lordaeron, sharing in the desire for the reclamation of Lordaeron, among other things. Ivay is by no means a difficult person to engage and associate with, though his outgoing personality is not to be confused for stupidity. Ivay is an intellectual by all accounts, seeing when others seek to utilize him as a tool for personal, if not malicious gains. That being said, Ivay is usually very trusting less the individual in question has done something in the past so that a less than respectable repuation might follow. Perhaps even worth mentioning, much as anyone else, he is perceptive enough to know when to be alarmed simply by the way an individual carries themselves. Evil is not a always so difficult to detect, by any stretch of the imagination. Ivay's friends, while usually consisting of a small circle of people whom he's come to trust, expand tenfold when one observes the network of peoples who'd come together in a time of crisis. One-such case is the defense of Stromgarde. Under the command of Sir Binor Dungalion, or "The Might of Arathi", as he'd come to be known, a large militarized force consisting of a great many individuals and organizations from across the expanse of the Alliance's reach united under the cause of Stromgarde's defense. While Ivay's allies alone are few, depending on who you'd place inquiry with, his allies are not so dwindling in times of dire need. The sort of situations that bring people together are seemingly all too common. Progeria, and the Removal of A Warlock's Curse It was not long after the Reformation of the Congregation of the Silver Hand that Ivay engaged in a personal venture. He'd thought the time right to track down his only offspring, Kade Osrana. To do so however, he'd first have to make use of his resources and attempt to locate the Bishop he'd entrusted his infant son to in the past. Harmius Battershaw, according to records salvaged from Lordaeron housed now in the Stormwind Keep, did not appear in Stormwind after the fall of Lordaeron until a time much later. When he did, he failed an evaluation by the Cathedral of the Holy Light, as they had deemed him corrupt. In the records, it stated that Harmius had become obsessed with the eradication of necromancy and demonology, seeing it as the gateway to a situation much like that of Lordaeron's. He'd spent much of his time on a personal vendetta against any Warlock he'd come across or catch wind of, hunting them ruthlessly. Harmius was tried in the courts for the murder of several Magi, however no official verdict was ever to be reached by any jury. The records stated that he was given labor contracts in Darkshire, having departed there shortly after his trials. Ivay proceeded South to Duskwook in search of the once-Bishop. The townsfolk of Darkshire claimed the Bishop never made attendance to his contract orders, and was deemed missing by authorities. Ivay began to prowl the forests of Duskwood, suspecting that Harmius had fallen to necromancy and demonology himself. It was on the third eve of Ivay's search when he finally came across the aged Harmius in a small shack at the foot of Duskwood's Southern hills. Ivay made the attempt to approach the shack, but was fired upon by Harmius, who was utilizing dark magics. Harmius managed to land a devestating blow to Ivay's right leg, escaping as the wounded Paladin lay unconcious from the sheer pain. The townsfolk of Duskwood retrieved Ivay, worried that something had happened to him. He was treated lightly before returning to Hearthglen. Upon arriving in Hearthglen Ivay was given a medical examination, his leg having suffered a large black scar. Hearthglen's leading healers claimed the Paladin unfit for action of any kind, and ordered bed-rest. Ivay's condition worsened, as he fell ill to an unfamiliar infection. Fevers on and off, visions and nightmares plagued Ivay for the better part of three months. Ivay lost hair color, bags forming under his eyes and skin complexion now fading. Before his life force was drained entirely, almost miraculously Ivay overcame the infection. However, upon a second medical examination the healers of Hearthglen informed Ivay that he had suffered extensive nerve damage. Ivay would go several weeks without being able to stand for extended periods of time, much less draw Elasaur from where it lay or don his armor. Against the healers' pleas, Ivay finally began conditioning himself, eventually once more adorning his armor and blade. However, Ivay's body would continue to fade despite his efforts. Something else lay within him. A Man Restored, Stronger Than Ever It wasn't long after Ivay's reacquisition of his ability to move that he realized something else was horribly amiss. Ivay's hair continued to gray and grow thinner. His skin became riddled with more wrinkes, bags forming under his eyes. Then soon, his veins began to run black, pain seething in and out throughout his body. Ivay felt weak once more, unable to move without writhing pain. Ivay knew what he was stricken with. The wound Ivay had suffered on his life became the focal point of pain upon his body, oozing and turning his leg black. Ivay was cursed by Harmius Battershaw, with progeria, premature aging of the most dire sort. Running out of time, and with very few resources to call upon, Ivay looked to Magister Laeran Dawnstrike, to see if he knew anything of dealing with curses of the sort he'd found himself with. Upon inspection, Laeran only confirmed Ivay's suspicions. However, the Magister informed Ivay that dealing with such a curse would not be easily doable, not without the aid of old magics. Laeran instructed Ivay to meet him near the Eastvale Logging Camp, that he could indeed heal him of the curse and save his life. Upon arriving, Ivay was instructed to leave behind anything he'd not need, and the pair walked on foot West, towards Stone Cairne Lake. They swam across the waters, and approached the stone that'd now been used as a monument to the First War. Laeran gave Ivay a brief lecture of early humanity, before established schools of magics or magical institutions. A primitive time, when humanity worshipped the elements, using blood in exchange for all they needed provided. Laeran then began a strange chant, splitting open the wound on Ivay's leg. A young fawn approached, and the curse was taken from Ivay and transmuted to the fawn, as the fawn began to rapidly age until it fell into a quickly decomposed corpse. Ivay was, in that moment, healed of all afflictions. Laeran fell backwards, exhausted from teh ritual as Ivay rose to his feet. With a few swift jabs in the air, Ivay was in awe at his restored body. He felt younger than before, quicker, stronger, better than ever. Ivay was ecstatic, bestowing Laeran with a kiss on the forehead in gratitude, the pair had forged a friendship. Before departing, Laeran laid his hand upon Ivay's chest and spoke to him, "Use this gift to spend time with you son, Osrana." Agreeing to this term with enthusiasm, the pair departed. The Future of the Order of the Silver Hand Ivay's outlook on the Silver Hand is a pure one, however a peculiar one. He loves the Order dearly, much as if it were a very extension of his own body and soul. However, service to the Holy Light, Church, and Silver Hand itself is a largely disputed topic in recent times, much as the future of the orders who'd serve said notions, traits, the three virtues and what have yous is equally questionable. For example, Ivay understands the neccessity to raise arms when the time arises however, he does not condone mindless war-mongering and power struggles. In the field of engagement, Ivay has seen time and again those who'd sworn to the same doctrine he had to fall to the allure of pride and glory. He sees all life, even that of a man who'd have nothing equal to his own. Therefore, who is he to order the aforementioned man into any situation less the situation has been properly assessed? Furthermore, the leadership of Councils, the Congregation, Chapters and small divisions of the Silver Hand have become arguably even more-so debated than the continuity of the very order who'd struggle over them. Ivay has thus become apathetic to a great many of his peers and their individual seperate strides or blunders in the ring of politics that "plague" the Eastern Kingdoms so. He sees the problem lying far beyond that of simply who to place faith in in terms of leadership. Ivay believes that to be successful, the Order of the Silver Hand must strive to remain true to the original tenants and virtues upon which it was founded. Without the concious collective effort of all those involved, the Silver Hand's future may grow dim, as may the legacy of it's people. A dying breed, it would seem. Skills and Abilities Ivay is often praised for his abilities in battle, healing, and mentorship. Being a Knight his entire life combined with the continued use of the same blade in many conflicts has made Ivay somewhat of a master swordsman, often besting his enemies without tapping into any sort of power when not needed. He is known for his defensive stances, attempting to wear his foes down so that he might keep from slaying them as often as he'd be able. In terms of wielding the Holy Light, Ivay is once again very fluent in it's study and application. Using it for basic mending abilities, searing wounds closed, ridding persons of disease and curse alike, Ivay's healing is akin to that of most any other Paladin. It is in his harnessing of the raw power of the Holy Light that he is truly in his element. Ivay has been rumored to be able to wipe out entire platoons of Scourge and Forsaken soldiers without ever drawing Elasaur, utilizing blasts of energy formed in the very palms of his hands. Ivay is able to channel said energy to his will, wielding the Holy Light much as a Magus would arcane. Many of his abilities can be found in the tomes of the Cathedral library for other Paladins to perfect. Beyond that, Ivay is often regarded for his training of squires. With many under his belt, including Ceicil Pendragon, Damond Osrana, and Theonus Eferonse to name a few. His methods, while unorthodox, are taken from true wisdom and resolve. Ivay believes in instilling the same doctrines and virtues which brought his Paladinhood to fruition, training his squires as so. Elasaur, the Holy Blade of Andorhal Ivay's sword, "Elasaur" was forged long before his birth, by presumably the founder of the Osrana family lineage, long before the first war. It is said that Ivay's great grandfather used Elasaur to fend off untold evils. The blade was later enchanted with powerful holy energies by Ariel Osrana's family prior to her marriage into the family. During this enchantment, the sword was wielded by Artherus Osrana in the days of the first war. Artherus slew many of the attacking Orcs that stormed Azeroth seeking to eradicate the humans. In -some- respects, it almost makes Artherus seem as though he could be considered a Paladin, being that he wielded a holy blade, though most would dismiss this notion as he was unable to call upon the light himself. Artherus returned home to Andorhal after the first war, where the blade would remain at his side to be admired and respected by his peers and sons. It's use was limited during this time. Elasaur would not see action again until it was passed down to Ivay following his ascention into the Knights of the Silver Hand and his return from the second war. Artherus then held a brief ceremony in his son's honor where the blade would be passed down. Ivay would use the weapon sparingly, relying primarily on his warhammer. Due to such reservation in using the blade, it often remained at his home in Andorhal, sealed away in a display case. This case would be broken into while Ivay was away in Stratholme, the thief however was unable to make off with Elasaur. The sword remained in the case until the arrival of the scourge, when Artherus retrieved it to fend off the attacking horde of undead. Artherus however, was unable to keep up with the sheer number of scourge that'd invade Andorhal, and would eventually succumb to their power. The Osrana house was burned, along with much of Andorhal and Elasaur lay beneath the rubble for several days before Ivay would return to his home. Heartbroken and distraught, he pulled Elasaur from it's charred bed and swore to uphold his father's legacy by wielding Elasaur, and only Elasaur, from then on out. He dropped his warhammer in the dust, and set off to aid the war effort. Elasaur was then shortly after engraved on the portion of the blade nearest the hilt with the words "Esarus thar no'Darador", meaning "Blood and Honor". This engravement is still visible to this very day. Ivay would used Elasaur extensively during the third war, bonding with it in the process. It's faded holy power was rejuvenated by the Paladin's connection with the holy light, and thus it become more and more powerful in it's utilization against the undead. Ivay became known among the remaining Knights of the Silver Hand for his ruthlessness in wielding the blade, often employing elaborate swings and block techniques. The blade became renowned for it's keen edge, slicing through any foe unfortunate enough to receive it's judgement. Ivay would carry Elasaur with him South after the third war, using it only here and there in minor skirmishes and in self defense. He kept very quiet about it's origins, as he'd become lost and humiliated by the crippling blow that him and his people had been dealt by the scourge. It was not until Arthas Menethil returned as the Lich King that Elasaur would see extensive use once more. Ivay journeyed North to meet with the Argent Crusade. Upon his arrival, many of the remaining knights recognized not only him, but Elasaur as well. The blade's inspiring aura helped to raise morale, helped to provide hope to those in battle and helped to lead the Argents to victory on more than one occasion. It is of some degree of truth that Elasaur is what aided Ivay in being appointed "Field Commander" of the Argent Crusade, if only for a temporary time. With Elasaur drawn against the Scourge, Ivay used it to carve a path through Icecrown and lead his Argent followers straight to the citadel's steps. Ivay fended off the retaliating scourge, allowing Highlord Tirion Fordring and the heroes of the Alliance to take down Arthas once and for all. Ivay then returned to the Eastern Kingdoms, once again brandishing and sharing in Elasaur's legacy with all those who'd ask of it. Elasaur was called upon once more in many attempts made by different organizations to reclaim the Kingdom of Lordaeron, where it once more was utilized heavily in the destruction of undead forces. In one particular battle at the bridge of Caer Darrow, Sir Ceicil Pendragon was quoted saying "Were it not for for your holy blade Lord Osrana, I do not know that we would have been able to fend off those abominations. Thank the Light for Elasaur." Ivay would once more be seen wielding it in the campaigns in the Barrens and Durotar weeks prior to the Siege of Orgrimmar. Not to anyone's surprise, Ivay was seen wielding the holy blade in the initial assault of Orgrimmar's walls. --UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Paladins Category:Clergy of the Holy Light